five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucette Walton
About 'Lucette Walton '''is a Security Guard who works at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. She works 6 out of 7 days though, getting a free day off on Sunday. She is 27 years old, and is currently trying to get a Doctorates, to be able to get a job in the Medical field. Her fall back is to be a professor teaching Biology or some other Medical related subject. Physical Appearance Lucette has fair skin, accompanied with dark brown hair, that is messy and short. She has green eyes, and has freckles that adorn her face. Her eyebrows are a light brown, likely to be her root hair color. She has a scar from getting scrapped by an animatronic when she was trying to escape it. It starts at her elbow, and ends after 4 inches. It's pretty easy to notice it, seeing as it contrasts against her skin color. Wardrobe Lucette wears the Security Guard jacket that is given to all guards upon them joining the job. She wears the golden badge with it as well, it having an eight slice pizza engraved on it, and it saying "FPS," which stands for "Freddy's Pizzeria Security." Underneath the jacket, she wears a teal T-shirt, and a pale pink skirt. She wears black leggings, more than likely for safety precautions. She has not shown up in other outfits other than her work uniform, so there is no other set wardrobe. Personality Lucette is shown to be very modest, and seems to always be amused. She always talks to herself, especially when she's scared. She likes to always be honest, and cannot tell lies, as she's very terrible at it. She is actually pretty secretive though, despite her honesty. She never discusses her personal life with people, unless she's really close with them. Lucette isn't the most romantic, reasons unknown, which she still keeps secret. She can be flirty, but keeps it mild, as she gets uncomfortable as soon as the flirting gets more heated. Relationships Lucette has no fondness towards the animatronics, as she was injured by one of them. She does like some more than others, it just depends on who. She seems to prefer Princess Tabby, as Tabby seems to refrain from killing Lucette. The two talk on occasions, but they are usually short. She respects her superiors, and is friends with one of them. Backstory Lucette's birthname was '''Léo Walton. '''She was born in the city of ''Atlanta, Georgia, and lived in the city for most of her life. When she made the decision to become transgender, she was partially supported by her family. She decided to move, as she was accepted into a university in Maryland, and she resides in Maryland currently. She applied to college (at the age of 20) for hopes of getting a doctorates in the medical field. She works at the Pizzeria to get extra money to be able to support herself. Trivia * Lucette's birthname is '''Léo. '''She kept her last name because she didn't want to break ties with her family. * She likes to write in her free time. She also does read. She focuses on the horror genre though, because, in her words: "While romance is gushy, horror is gore-y. And I like that." = Category:Females Category:Master-Of-Tricks' OCs Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Guards